Kimi Shirogane
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kimi 'Character Last Name' Shirogane 'IMVU Username' KimiKatsu 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 06/10/197 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Kimi is a very fun loving girl. She cares about just about everyone, no matter what is done to her or her family. Meaning, she is very empathetic towards almost everyone. Not wanting to be the one to dampen a good mood, Kimi keeps to herself. Kimi is very balanced out when it comes to being loud and hyper vs quiet and calm, but she is almost never afraid to speak her mind. Kimi is also very prideful and stubborn. She's not willing to say she was wrong out loud in front of people nor is she one to give up when the going gets tough. Kimi's known in her family for her kind heart. She couldn't hold a grudge against someone unless that person took someone or something very important from her. And if she was ever mad at a friend or member of the family, usually making her laugh would lead her to forgiving, though her ability to forget was non-existant. 'Behaviour' Kimi tends to be much more talkative and hyper around her family and closest friends. Any others and she's a bit more calm and quiet. Being the kind hearted person that she is, Kimi can't stand seeing a person upset even if that person had just bullied her. She is a very tom-boyish 12 year old and prefers catching different critters over playing hop scotch or tea party. Because of how stubborn and prideful she is, she usually will not give up unless she is unable to continue. Though, she will get frustrated if she has to do or say the same thing over and over. She works hard at whatever she does, but she isn't always serious. Atleast not when she doesn't have to be. Kimi strives to meet her goals, one of which is to be just like her older brother, Hajime. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Shirogane Family: The Shirogane Family managed to live in the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small family and have no skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate that, they created puppets. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But a dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppets, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppets they used. These Puppets they used are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Hand Seals 'Weaknesses' Stamina 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' N/A~ Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' N/A 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Kimi Shirogane was born in Sunagakure on June 10th to the Shirogane Family of the Land of Wind. She was born to Jin-e Shirogane and Kagura Shirogane (nee Aburame). Jin-e Shirogane was a Jounin of the Hidden Sand and a Master Puppeteer, having been able to create, mass produce, and control sets of Puppets. Kimi's mother, Kagura, was also a gifted puppeteer--being taught by her husband-- and a skilled insect-user as she hailed from bug using clan from the border of the Land of Wind. Jin-e was intrigued by his wife's power with insects and decided to experiment with several new puppet builds. This resulted in Jin-e creating a Puppet the size of an insect. This, however, was long before Kimi's birth. When Kimi was born, her older brothers were spending majority of their time trainging. Growing up, she never understood why the boys trained so hard or why Hajime toyed with dolls, puppets he called them. Then, when she hit the age of three she was given a wooden doll that could be controlled by several different strings. A confusing contraption, but very alluring to her. For about four more years Kimi would play with this puppet before she finally understood why Hajime played with them. Though, he had a different way of playing with them. Nearly everyday after that, she sat and watched Hajime practice. She tried being supportive, but didn't fully understand when to cheer for him and when to let him concentrate. Eventually, Kimi began to get the itch. The itch to train, just like her brothers. Something inside of her was begging to jump up and ask Hajime to teach her, but she knew he was still in training himself. When Hajime joined the Ninja Academy, Kimi felt a slight pang of jealousy. She was still too young for it, but she craved the adventure and the chance to bond with her brothers. Between talking about her brothers and tracking mud into her home while cupping her hands to hold various small critters, Kimi could usually be found far off of the ground, laying face down on a thick tree branch with her limbs dangling down. Everytime her brothers returned from missions, Kimi would nearly fall from the tree as she excitedly climbed down to the ground so she could play 20 questions with them. Mostly Hajime due to how interesting his training and puppet(s) looked. During her time and talks with her older brother, Haji, her desire to follow in his footsteps grew and grew. So, not long after she turned twelve, Kimi enrolled in Sunagakure's Ninja Academy with the hopes that she could be just like Hajime and maybe possibly go out on a mission when she was older, if she was lucky enough. Kimi also hoped for the opportunity to create and manipulate her own puppets. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sunagakure:_Team_Paring 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Castiel Caoin Category:Uncompleted Category:Unapproved Category:Sunagakure Member